


Letters to a Friend

by dazeful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kenma has a cat, Kuroo is a SAR trainee, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mountains, Training Camp, but not for what you think, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazeful/pseuds/dazeful
Summary: “That’s dumb, why cant I just text you?”Kuroo Tetsurou laughed, Kenma noted that his voice held a scratchy tone over the phone. “Because! It’s more fun this way, and plus𑁋” His voice died off, the line broken.“You cut off.” Kenma Kozume balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear, his focus returned to the computer screen in front of him. “Repeat that last part.” He clicked idly on his computer, changed the features of an online avatar to suit his tastes.“Sorry, passed through a tunnel.” Kuroo laughed, the person he was with said something to make him laugh harder, and Kenma felt a light twinge of annoyance. He wanted Kuroo to focus on him, after Kenma was the one he was on the phone with. “I won’t have great service up here, but I will have a mailbox.” Kenma huffed and Kuroo continued. “There’s a stationary store right down the street from your house isn’t there?”“I guess.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Letters to a Friend

_ “How wonderful it is to be able to write someone a letter! To feel like conveying your thoughts to a person, to sit at your desk and pick up a pen, to put your thoughts into words like this is truly marvelous.” _

― Haruki Murakami

“That’s dumb, why cant I just text you?”

Kuroo Tetsurou laughed, Kenma noted that his voice held a scratchy tone over the phone. “Because! It’s more fun this way, and plus𑁋” His voice died off, the line broken.

“You cut off.” Kenma Kozume balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear, his focus returned to the computer screen in front of him. “Repeat that last part.” He clicked idly on his computer, changed the features of an online avatar to suit his tastes. 

“Sorry, passed through a tunnel.” Kuroo laughed, the person he was with said something to make him laugh harder, and Kenma felt a light twinge of annoyance. He wanted Kuroo to focus on him, after Kenma was the one he was on the phone with. “I won’t have great service up here, but I  _ will  _ have a mailbox.” Kenma huffed and Kuroo continued. “There’s a stationary store right down the street from your house isn’t there?”

“I guess.” 

“You can buy envelopes and paper there, I’ll text you the address later.” Kenma could hear a window roll down over the line, could hear a faint  _ that’s cool lookin’  _ from the other. The man wondered what the other had seen. “I’ll write to you soon, okay?” 

“Uh huh.” The phone made a clicking noise, and Kenma recognized it as the sound of the call ending. Kuroo hadn’t said goodbye, and he wondered if it was because of faulty connection or if the man had better things to focus on. 

Kuroo had gone to the mountains. The man had taken an interest in Search and Rescue, along with survival education (which Kuroo had focused on last year), while they were in college, and now he had the chance to undergo training to become an officer. He had already completed the basic training, and now he was working to get certified for mountain rescue. The mountains of Yamanashi offered an optimal location to gain experience in rugged terrain. Kuroo had shown Kenma that rundown cabin he’d be staying in while not training, and Kenma couldn’t understand why someone would want to put themself through that for an extended period of time. 

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, he took a strand and inspected it. It was almost completely black again, if he  _ had  _ to go out for letter supplies, the man supposed he could buy more hair-dye as well. Now that Kenma thought about it, he  _ did  _ have a list of groceries that needed picking up. He’d just finish this level first.

🙝

Kenma pops the earbud from his ear while he wanders into the stationary store. He wants to find a worker, wants to find someone who knows what he should get to start writing letters. There was a girl restocking shelves near the front, Kenma walked to her and pondered if he should disturb her, but not before she noticed him. “Oh, hello. Do you need help finding something?” Her voice was cheer-y, Kenma noted, like the sound of sleigh bells ringing. 

He gripped the edges of his coat, anxiety simmered in his stomach, “My friend wants to exchange letters, but I’m not sure what to get.” Kenma had written many business letters, but those were easy, just paper and a neat, white envelope. From what he had seen on Instagram posts and Pinterest boards, letters to a penpal had cutesy designs and a myriad of contents. 

“Oh, a penpal!” She cocked her head, thinking. “I’ve had lots of those! I’ll help you choose some stuff. May I ask you to describe this person? We have lots of different styles of stationary, so I can find what best suits your needs based on what kind of person you’re writing too.” She stood and gestured for Kenma to follow her. They walked to the front of the store and the worker, who Kenma noticed was named Tohru, placed a basket in Kenma’s arms. “First you’ll need stamps! How far is this person and how often will you be writing to them?” 

“About an hour and a half away by car.” Kenma clicked his tongue. “I’ll write,” he paused, “once a week, maybe? I can always come back if I run out of something. I’ll write for a couple of months.” 

“Of course!” She placed two booklets of stamps in his basket, each stamp had a vintage sort of design with a cat printed on it. “That should be more than enough.” Tohru pointed at the shirt he wore, a cat from some anime he watched as a child, “Sorry, I assumed you would like the cat ones! We have others if you’d prefer?”

Kenma waved his hand in the air, “No, they’re cute.” He flipped through the booklet, his eyes found a few with black cats and red borders, he’d use those first, they reminded him of Kuroo. “Now what?”

“Well, you can describe this person, and I’ll pick out some paper, envelopes, and other things to fill the letter with?” She phrased it like a question and Kenma nodded his head in agreeance. 

Describe Kuroo? There were so many ways Kenma could describe Kuroo. He could describe the way Kuroo scrunched up his nose when he studied, or the way he liked his coffee with whipped cream. He could talk about how Kuroo was charismatic and made Kenma’s heart race. He settled on, “It’s my childhood friend, someone I’m still very close to. Well, actually he might be the person I’m  _ closest  _ to.” Kenma shuffled his feet, twiddled with the cord of his headphones. “He likes dogs, the color red, volleyball, and the beach.” Kenma could go on and on, he knew Kuroo like the back of his hand. 

Tohru’s face lit up, “I see, I think I have  _ just  _ the thing!” 

🙝

Mocha, Kenma’s cat, wound around his ankles as he stepped into his flat. Her fur tickled at the skin above his socks, “Alright, come on. I’ll get your dinner ready.” She was only ever this loving when she wanted something, Kenma had noticed, and he quickly filled the pink-princess bowl with a scoop of kibble. 

The loot from the day was placed on the counter, forgotten for a moment as Kenma reheated leftovers from the night before, remembered again when the man realized the groceries needed to be put away. Kuroo had sent the address while Kenma was out shopping, the location was jotted down on a sticky note and placed onto the corner of Kenma’s fridge, the brightly colored paper seemed to blend in seamlessly among the vibrant pamphlets and drawings from his nephew that adorned the surface of the refrigerator. 

In his office, Kenma dumped the contents of the supplies he’d bought for the letters. With Tohru’s advice, the man had drifted into a few other shops on his way home and retrieved tiny trinkets and compact things to put in the envelope along with his letter. His desk was slowly lost in a sea of decorated paper and miscellaneous objects, an ocean of vibrant hues that filled Kenma’s gray office with a touch of life. 

A pen found its way into Kenma’s hands, twirled around idly as the man thought about what to write. He stared boredly at the open google tab on the computer screen, a website that detailed fifty things to tell your penpal, and settled on the suggestion of “What you’re currently seeing, smelling, hearing, tasting, and feeling.” He had fun, writing the letter, and Kenma could only hope this would captivate his attention for more than a couple weeks. He hated being bored, after all.

🙝 

_ Dear Kuro,  _

_ I’m sitting in my office now, I’ve made a mess. I think I bought too much for these letters, I talked to a worker at the stationary store and got carried away. I can see the sun setting outside the window, Mocha is sitting there trying to sun in the last light. I can smell that air freshener thing you plugged in the living room, it makes the whole house smell like rain. It smells like you, a bit earthy. I can hear the hum of my computer, the sound of cars passing outside, the tick of the clock on the wall, my breathing. I can’t really taste anything, but I ate the leftover spaghetti we got, so I guess I can taste that. Feel? I can feel the pen in my hand, I can feel the chair and floor under me. I can feel the air conditioning, I can feel the ache in my knee𑁋 it’s going to rain soon. How’s the mountains?  _

_ 𑁋 Kenma _

Dear Kenma,

I like this prompt! I’m taking a break for lunch now, leaning against a tree and smiling at the drawing of mocha you sent. I can see trees, of course, they’re all around me. I can see bugs in the grass, my team meandering around, and the big blue sky! You’d hate it here, there’s all kinds of bugs, but I think it would be fun to be out here with you. We could make smores and I could show ya all the cool places I’ve found! I can smell the earth, the smell of flowers in the grass I’m sitting in, and I can smell the campfire from last night that has soaked into my clothes. I can hear birds and the others shouting, there’s a river in the woods behind me, and if I listen closely I can just make out the sound of the water. 

I like the sound the cicadas make, it’s relaxing and reminds me of the summer we spent in your grandmother’s cabin. Do you remember how hard you cried when you fell into the lake with your DS? I laughed for days after, and then you scooped mud into my shoes, I thought your grandma would keel over after the shock I gave her when I screamed. As for taste, well, I can taste the sandwich I ate and the chocolate you sent, I fell in training so I can still taste some dirt in my mouth. I can feel the grass under me, and the bark that’s biting into my back. Oh! I can feel all the aches and pains that I’ve gotten from training, my poor body is battered to hell. I love the mountains, though, they’re so beautiful and freeing. I feel like I can finally breathe, away from the city air, I just wish you were here with me. They all make fun of me, you know, for talking about you so much. Give Mocha a pet for me. 

𑁋Yours, Kuroo

_ Kuro,  _

_ The flower you sent was nice, it looked like a Warm Safflina from BotW. I put it in one of your textbooks, I’ll let you figure out which one. Shouyou texted me that he was in town, we played volleyball (what else do I do when he’s here?) at the park. The one with the sand court. I do remember the cabin incident, but I’d prefer not to think about it. It’s embarrassing. Are you being careful enough? Last time you had training, you didn’t get hurt. Is it because of the terrain difference? Please don’t die, I’d be lonely and there would be no one to force to go to crowded events for me. I redid my hair (I sent a picture), it’s all blonde now but I added some highlights. I saw a tutorial on youtube that looked challenging, so I wanted to try it. Do you miss volleyball? Or did you bring your ball with you? It’s getting quiet in the house without you, I’m not lonely, but I do miss the noise you’d make. It’s comforting. I might go stay with Shouyou for a bit, he moved into an apartment in the city. I could get some holiday shopping done there, and visit the Pokemon center. I hope you don’t have too many bugbites.  _

_ 𑁋Kenma _

Dear Kenma, 

I did bring my ball, but they all suck at volleyball! No one has ever played before, I might go crazy if I can’t get a spike in soon. If you go into the city, get me more of that coffee I liked from Harajuku (Please!). I have  a lot  of bugbites, more than I can count. I am incredibly itchy, and I am extremely envious of you and your fancy air conditioning. I won’t die, but I can’t promise I won’t break a bone. The mountain is unpredictable, I find myself sliding down it frequently. Your hair looks cute, it suits you, pudding head. Did it grow a lot longer? It seems longer. I like it, keep it long until I get back. I want to feel it, I bet it’s soft, since you use that expensive shampoo. I’ll be back before you can even miss me, and I promise to be careful. (Sorry for the short letter, we’re getting ready to camp on top of the mountain for a couple nights and I didn’t have much time to write. Stay safe.)

𑁋Yours, Kuroo

_ Kuro,  _

_ Camping? I hope you’re not using the sleeping bag from your garage, I noticed it had holes in it. I did go to the city, Shouyou and I are going to get kimonos and spend a day in Harajuku, I’ll make sure to get your coffee. I’m staying for a week, Mocha will be with my sister. The train ride into the city was nice, watching the scenery race by outside has a very calming effect. I talked to one of my subscribers, they recognized me in a Starbucks, and we did a Pokemon Go raid together. I caught a shiny Rayquaza. Someone on the train had a pet squirrel on their shoulders, it wore a little cowboy hat and ate a nut from my hand. I took a picture, but you’ll have to wait because I couldn’t find a place to print it. For now I just doodled one on a post-it-note. Shouyou really liked this idea (of doing letters) and I think he might send one to his friend (boyfriend?) Miya. Shouyou lights up when he talks about the guy, his eyes get this distant look and I think he really loves him. Is that what I look like when I  _ _ talk about you _ _ play video games? I miss you, I’m bored when you’re not here. Tell them to hurry the training up. (Just kidding…) Have fun camping. _

_ 𑁋Kenma _

Dear Kenma,

I’m sending you a piece of petrified wood I found, I figured you’d like it since you enjoy collecting things. I wish I could’ve gone with you to the city, it sounds like you’re having a lot of fun. I learned how to track someone who fell in the river, I’m having a lot of fun learning all of this. Some guy who teaches survival education drove up to the cabin to give us lessons for a few days. It’s really making me think about what I want to do with my life. I think I could help a lot of people with the path I’m starting. I could save people. I don’t think I have enough courage to tell you this face to face, but I’ve been talking to one of my fellow trainees that knows of a house for sale. It’s right outside a big national park, in a rural area, and from what they said I think I might check it out when training is over. I’m not saying anything is finalized yet, but it would mean a lot if you came with me. 

How was the Pokemon Center? Did you find that rowlet plush you wanted? There’s a little calico cat that has started hanging around the cabin. She was a bit cold at first, but after some buttering up (lots of scraps from my lunch) she let me pet her. Remind you of anyone? Tonight we’re having a cookout. Which reminds me, have you been eating okay? I can’t wait to see you again. I keep looking over my shoulder and expecting to see you lagging behind me with your attention on your switch, and it’s so weird when you’re not there. Have fun with Chibi.

_ 𑁋 _ Yours, Kuroo

_ Kuro,  _

_ Don’t try and distract me with Pokemon questions (but for your information I did find what I wanted). Shouldn’t you have called? You said the connection up there was spotty not nonexistent. I don’t want you to move away from me. Is that selfish? But even if it is, aren’t I allowed to be selfish sometimes? I’m not mad, I’m really not, but I just wonder if you’re being too impulsive. I’m going to drink all the fancy coffee I got you. Out of spite.  _

_ 𑁋Kenma _

Dear Kenma, 

Maybe I am being a little rash. I still want to go and look at the house, and you never answered my question. (Will you or will you not come with me to check it out?) The person said it had a good internet connection. Google  Kamiichi, Toyama , from what I’ve heard it’s not a bad place. I have more questions to ask you, but let’s wait until we’re face to face, yeah? It’s not selfish, but you had to have known that I couldn’t work part time and live in an apartment forever. We’ll figure it out later. (You better not drink that coffee, pudding-head.)

Today I went out alone for some land navigation. It was very relaxing, the sun was shining and it wasn’t overly hot. I saw some deer, they’re probably my favorite of the animals I stumble across. I like the way they move, ya know? They’re so graceful and fluid, and quick as hell. And the way they stare at you when they see you, it’s such a human characteristic. The ones I saw today were a mother and her two fawns, they still had their spots! I watched them for the better half of an hour until I had to get up, of course when I moved they bolted. I’m trying to find antlers that they shed, but I’ve had no luck so far. I want something cool to remind me of my time here, and so far I only have a shit ton of feathers. 

𑁋Yours, Kuroo

_ Kuro,  _

_ Okay, I’ll wait to talk to you in person. Don’t make me wait too long? How much time was there left anyways? Another month? I got back home alright and picked up Mocha. She was happy to come home, she even slept on my chest last night. It was hard to breathe, but it was cute so I didn’t push her off. I played through the new Fire Emblem and did a stream. Things with the company are going well too, I have a business event, though, and I have to dress formally. The dress shoes I usually wear broke, so I’m gonna go to your apartment and take yours. I’ll stuff them with newspaper so they fit. I’ll water your cactus. When I woke up there was a centipede in the shower, I reached for my phone to call you before I realized. Luckily it was small enough for Mocha to eat. She’s my knight in shining armor, you’ve been replaced. I’ll send some more candy, hope it doesn’t melt too much.  _

_ 𑁋Kenma _

Dear Kenma, 

Awe, did you have to deal with a bug by yourself? I do hope it didn’t cause your heart too many problems. At least Mocha was there, huh? Thanks for watering the cactus, honestly I forgot about that. Take my succulents home with you when you return my shoes, if they aren’t dead. I got the candy, the chocolate was reduced to liquid so I just put in some cocoa. The sour things were good, send more of those. We worked on evacuation today, I had to carry someone over my shoulder. I’m gonna be ripped when I come back, they were heavy. I got one of the girls to start playing volleyball, and she really liked it. She’s been playing setter, she’s not as good as you of course, but she’s not bad. It’s nice to be able to unwind with a game at the end of the day. 

It should be about three more weeks now. How about you come pick me up? You can take my jeep, it’s in the parking garage on the second floor. Keys should be on the living room table (or maybe I left them on the couch?). She’s got a full tank, so it should be good to go. I wrote down the directions for you to find the base of the mountain I’m at. If not, I’ll just have Sato drive me home. No worries. 

𑁋Yours, Kuroo

_ Kuro,  _

_ No. I can drive, don’t ask Satoshi. I can’t promise there won’t be any new dents, though. I got all your plants and put them on my window ledge. I cooked an actual meal last night, turns out I’m okay at making omurice. You should be proud. The business event went alright, I had to give a speech and I think it was okay. I watched the new Digimon. For some reason it made me really depressed. It’s about all the kids finally growing up, it was bittersweet. I think I got sad because it reminded me about the times we would watch it as kids. You would sit beside my bed awkwardly (you were so odd at first) and I would sit on the edge of my bed. We would open the window and turn the fan on high because summers were so hot. Mom didn’t like it, but we would sneak ice cream upstairs to eat while we watched. Your favorite was alway Taichi, because he was the main character. You always picked the main character as your favorite. And you’d make fun of me for liking Izumi. I wish you would have watched it with me, but I’ll sit through it a second time for you. Don’t get too close to any girls. _

_ 𑁋Kenma _

Dear Kenma, 

If you were more patient when it came to those things we could have watched it together the first time. And hey, the main characters were always so cool, can you really blame me? If you dent my baby, you're gonna pay to have em smoothed out. You actually cooked? I’ll have to have some of your omurice when I get back. Did they video your speech? I’m totally watching it when I come back. Don’t worry, the girl playing setter has no interest in men. Scared someone would steal me away? 

We did high angle drills today. How do I say I skinned my back without causing you distress? I probably shouldn’t have taken my shirt off, but listen, it was so hot. And how was I supposed to know there were so many brambles? Anyways, it’ll probably scar a bit, but one of the supervisors is a medic so it’s no biggie. I’ll have you know, I didn’t quite. I climbed that damn hill bruised and bloody, call me anything but a quiter. Only two weeks left! See you soon.

𑁋Yours, Kuroo

_ Kuro,  _

_ I told you to be careful. I’m not gonna hug you if you’re all scabby. Don’t let it get infected, I know you like to show off, but please don’t overdo it. I’m not scared of someone stealing you away. I was just joking. (I already have you in my grasp anyways.) I took your car out early to practice. I haven’t driven in a while. I think I’ll take the back roads, switching lanes in heavy traffic gives me anxiety. Do you expect me to drive back? This letter is short, I had to go into the office at work and I haven’t had time to sit down for long.  _

_ 𑁋Kenma _

Dear Kenma, 

Hope everything’s alright at work. Make sure you’re sleeping, and eating, enough. What’s this about already having me in your grasp? Is that your way of asking me out? We’ve been dancing around it for so long, I honestly don’t know what to write. If that  is  your way of asking me out, then of course my answer is yes. But, I thought I would be the one to ask. That’s so unfair! I was gonna plan something cool. Although, a declaration of love via a letter is romantic. I feel like I’m a soldier off to war and you, a humble village dweller, has gifted me his heart. 

I’ll drive back, don’t worry. The next letter will be the last one, can you believe that? I think we had something cool goin’ on. We’ll definitely have to do this again if one of us has to go away for something. I can’t wait to see you again. 

𑁋Yours, Kuroo

_ Kuro,  _

_ This is so embarrassing. And it’ll be even more embarrassing when we have to talk face to face. I’ll just save myself the shame and talk to you when I see you next. If you wanted to be the one to ask me out you should’ve done it sooner. See you.  _

_ 𑁋Kenma _

Dear Kenma, 

Oya oya? You’re embarrassed? It’s just me, and this was inevitable anyways. I’m packing up right now. I had to borrow a shopping bag from someone to hold all of the trinkets you sent. I won’t get rid of a single one. I’m thinking about how hard I’m going to hug you when I see you again. Better prepare yourself!

𑁋Yours Always, Kuroo

🙝

Kenma placed the letter in the backseat. He hadn’t read it until he arrived at the base of the mountain, he had been too nervous of what was written inside of it. He let his head rest against the steering wheel, sweat made his skin stick to the leather and tangled his hair on his forehead. 

It was hot, too hot. Kenma didn’t own any tank tops, he had taken one from Kuroo’s closet. The man hoped Kuroo wouldn’t mind, he was sweating a lot. Cicadas hummed in the distance, occasionally cars would pass behind him. Kenma had parked in a designated lot for hikers, he wondered if the welcome center had a vending machine. 

The heat was enough to lull him into sleep, but as much as Kemna wanted to, he had to stay awake. He turned the AC on high, let it blow sweat slicked hair from his face. His foot shook in nervous anticipation, his hands grasped at the seat below him. 

A knock on the window pulled the man from his heat-induced daze. “Kenma!” Said person unlocked the door and slipped from the driver’s seat. Kuroo stood with a backpack clasped in his hand, his hair tied back from his face with a red bandana. 

“Hey.” Kenma opened the back doors of the car, took the bag from the other man and threw it in the seat. “I missed you.” He scuffed his feet on the ground, unsure of what he should do. 

Kuroo smiled, smiled that lazy smile that made Kenma feel warm inside. “I missed you too, Rapunzel.” He gestured to Kenma’s hair, now past his shoulders and kept a dirty blonde. “You didn’t tie it up?” He ran a hand under Kenma’s hair, lifted it from the back of the shorter’s neck. “Aren’t you hot?”

At once Kenma was a million times warmer, a light pink dusted across his cheekbones. “It doesn't make much of a difference.” The man shrunk away from Kuroo’s touch and slipped into the passenger side seat. “How’s your back?”

“Want to see?” 

“Not particularly.” Kenma added on, “Maybe when we’re back at your apartment.” 

“I think we’re dancing around a certain subject.”    
  


The singsong note in Kuroo’s voice lessened Kenma’s nerves a bit, but they were still there. Still in his stomach flying around like butterflies. “I𑁋”

“I love you, Kenma. I have for a while now.” Kuroo hadn’t looked at him when he said that, kept his eyes forwards and hands gripped at the steering wheel. “Let’s go out.”

“I feel the same way, of course.” Kenma’s heart fluttered in his chest, butterfly nerves now the wings of happiness. “I want to date you. I hope I don’t disappoint.”

And then Kuroo’s hands cradled Kenma’s face between them. “You could  _ never  _ disappoint me.” He manhandled Kenma so that their foreheads touched, “I thought we would never do this.”

“Do what?”

“Admit that we’ve been pining.” 

They didn’t say anything, let themselves bask in the closeness of the other. Kenma was content, overjoyed at the attention he received. And when Kuroo pressed their lips together, Kenma lost himself to the other man. Kissing Kuroo was like drinking coffee while watching a rain storm. It was impossibly warm, and tasted familiar. Kuroo’s kiss was tumultuous and strong, strong enough to render Kenma speechless. It was an addiction, something Kenma wanted more and more of. 

Their teeth clacked together as they seperated. Kenma let his eyes fall closed. He liked the way Kuroo smelled, like the earth and pine. He was a comfortable warmth against Kenma’s skin, despite the heat of the outside. Kenma pressed closer, “Let’s go home.” 

_ Home.  _ They didn’t have a location that was home, yet. Kenma’s flat was far too cold, too gray, without Kuroo’s vibrancy. Kuroo’s apartment was barely inhabited, he wasn’t one to spend time indoors often, the room was a little more than a big bedroom. Now Kuroo wanted to move away, but Kenma had a feeling that he would be tagging along to this new place. After all, Kuroo had mentioned a good internet connection. That was enough for Kenma to deduce that he wanted Kenma to come live with him. 

No, they did not have a physical home. After all, any place the two of them were together was already home enough. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Should I write another part *insert thinking emoji*
> 
> (Sorry if formatting is weird!!!)


End file.
